


You should move in with me

by Unicxrnby89



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alex is badass, Bathtub, Chinese Take Out, Elliot is the Cabenson ship captain, Elliot teases them, F/F, Fluff, Olivia loveees Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events, Alex decides that they should move in together.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You should move in with me

**Author's Note:**

> After two different drafts I finally finished this. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.

Olivia Benson has a sort of motto when it comes to working... and the life: expect the unexpected; and even she has lived for that motto she didn’t expect what happened that night. 

Even after exiting the hospital to go to Elliot’s car with Alex looking morose, she was still in shock about what happened earlier in Alex’s apartment. 

“So, let me get this straight...” Elliot began as he started the engine of the car. “You wanted to surprise her, didn’t tell her you were coming over, use the key she gave you, and tried to hug her from behind only to have her hit you with her elbow on your nose? Is that right?” Elliot was trying so hard to contain his laughter. 

“El, stop it already, you’re giving me a headache,” Olivia whined. The truth was that she didn’t want Alex to feel even more guilty than she already was, the blonde has been apologizing over and over until Elliot arrived, and she fell completely silent, odd behavior for the young prosecutor. 

“I’m sorry Liv, it’s just that I'm impressed, nobody has been able to hit you in the face before, not even in the academy, your cat reflexes are unbeatable... well, they were,” he giggled. “Alex, you’re my hero,” he glanced at Alex who was sitting on Olivia’s lap on the passenger side. 

“It was an accident,” the blonde’s voice was so small and vulnerable that Olivia couldn’t help but tighten her arms around the blonde’s waist and drop a kiss on her clothed shoulder. 

“Oh, you two are adorable,” He cooed.

“Elliot, I swear I’m going to make your life miserable,” Olivia warned not a single playful tone in her voice. 

“Alright, I’ll stop, don’t beat yourself up, Al. It was a reflex, it was an accident,” he said reassuringly at the prosecutor. 

“Plus you earned me a few days off, babe. Weren’t you the one who told me I need a vacation?”

“Why do you listen to me anyway?” Alex protested feeling a bit better, a bit less guilty. 

“I honestly don’t know, I must’ve gone mental,” Olivia teased as Alex shoved her playfully. 

“Alright ladies, we are here,” Elliott interrupted them as he parked outside Alex's apartment building. “Please no more fighting,” 

“Thanks for bringing us El,” Liv smiled. “Oh, don’t tell the guys, I’ll call Cragen as soon as I wake up tomorrow,” 

“Sure, have a good night,” he smiled as they left the car and stepped into the building. 

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked as soon as they made it inside of Alex's apartment. Olivia didn't reply right away, she was still processing the question, the painkillers were starting to kick in. "I guess we can order Chinese or Thai, what are you in the mood for?" Alex continued unaware of the struggle her girlfriend was having. "Liv?" She turned to look at the brunette. 

"I'm sorry, yeah, Chinese is okay," Olivia asked distractedly. 

"Babe?" Alex pulled away from the kitchen table where she left the phone and walked up to where Olivia was still standing. "Why don't you take a bath? It'll help you relax a bit, I'll order food, and then we can eat, alright?" She dropped light as a feather kisses on Olivia's lips. 

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Olivia agreed with a faint smile as she pulled away from Alex and started walking towards the bedroom. "Oh," She came to a stop midway. "Would you please...?"

"Order wonton? Already on it, baby," The blonde smiled with the phone trapped between her ear and shoulder. 

"You're an angel," Olivia muttered appreciatively as she continued walking. She crossed Alex's bedroom and went into the bathroom. Olivia has always loved how beautiful is the view from Alex's master bathroom, all Manhattan was visible from there, there was a large soaking bathtub right in front of the window, and a shower next to it. Olivia rummaged through Alex's cabinets until she found bath bombs, more specifically Lavender bombs, Olivia's favorites. She dropped one of the bombs in the tub once it was filled with warm water. She undressed and stepped into the tub finding her body tenser than she thought, she had been holding her pain, exhaustion, and stress until her body couldn't bear it any longer and finally relaxed against the cold acrylic of the tub. 

"Liv?" She was woken up by the sound of her girlfriend's sweet voice and immediately smiled when she focused on the blonde's face in front of her. 

"Hey," Her voice was hoarse like it is always when she wakes up in the morning or after a nap with Alex on the couch. 

"Baby, the food is here, join me in the living room when you finish here?" Alex caressed Olivia's wet cheek avoiding touching her nose splint. 

"Why don't you bring the food here, and we eat in the tub?" Olivia suggested with a soft smile. 

"Alright," Alex agreed after thinking about it for a moment. She dragged a table closer to the tub and removed the candles to have space to place the food. Then she disappeared into the bedroom before going to the living room to bring the food. When she was back she was only wearing a silk bathrobe, and she had the Chinese paper boxes in her hands. 

"You look gorgeous," Olivia gushed as Alex took off the robe and stepped into the tub in front of Olivia. 

"Oh, aren't you a doll?" Alex blushed unable to smile any wider. "You're a goddess," She threw Olivia a kiss while Olivia laughed. 

They started eating there, surrounded by bubbles, enjoying a great view and the company, sharing laughs and Chinese food flavored kisses until Olivia was falling asleep on her food. 

"Here," Alex said taking the paper box out of Olivia's hands and putting it on the trash can along with hers. "Let's get you dry, and in bed," 

"Al, I love you so much," Olivia whispered once they were cuddling in bed wearing dry and fresh pajamas. 

* * *

* * *

Olivia was back at work a few weeks later, dreading going home alone, Alex was working late from home and Olivia had a long night at the precinct and honestly, she didn't want to be alone. Lately, it's been getting difficult to sleep without Alex, and she didn't know how to fix that. 

She arrived home, leaving her keys on the table and walking groggily to the bedroom where she changed into an oversized Queens University blue shirt without bothering to turn on the lights. She fell into a restless sleep, her dreams haunted by terrible flashbacks of the recent crime scene when she was awakened rather abruptly by the sound of her bedroom door being opened. 

Her cat reflexes and experience in the job acted quickly making her pull out the gun she keeps in her drawer. 

"Freeze!" She pointed the loaded gun to the bedroom door as she turned on the bedside lamp illuminating the person who just entered. "Alex!" She exclaimed lowering her gun and putting the lock on. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," The blonde exclaimed quite frightened. 

"Al, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked sitting against the headboard. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep, and I thought about coming here. I called the squad, and they told me you already left," She explained fidgeting with the hem of her hoodie, she was wearing a pair of sweatpants, sneakers, and a hoodie, and Olivia couldn't help but love how her girlfriend looked with casual clothes as much as she loved her wearing tailored and expensive suits. 

"Oh baby, come here, don't apologize," She patted the bed to invite the blonde to come over. Alex walked slowly and took off her shoes before climbing into bed next to her lover. " I think we need to stop scaring each other before you give me a concussion, or before I shoot you," Olivia joked pulling the blonde closer to her body and dropping a kiss on her forehead. 

"Yeah," Alex chuckled against her neck. "You should move in with me,"

"Are you serious?" Olivia fought the urge to pinch herself, she must have been dreaming. 

"Yeah, I hate sleeping without you, it's torture. Also, if you move in with me, we would avoid harming each other," The blonde reasoned using her trial voice and Olivia loved it. 

"I'd love to move in with you," Olivia replied against her lips.

"I love you, Liv, so much," 

"I love you more, Al," 


End file.
